


The Secretary of State

by kirjakala



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirjakala/pseuds/kirjakala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships and politics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Elaine Barrish or Susan Berg, nor do I own Political Animals, they belong to their creators. The storyline is completely fictional, some names of real places are mentioned, but they can all be found by googleing them.  
> My first fanfic so comments are welcome!

Elaine Barrish said “Good night” to the two secret service agents who took position outside the hotel suite double doors. She walked in and stretched her neck, trying to work out some of the kinks formed during the day’s negotiations. Shedding her jacket and slipping of her heels she pulled the silk scarf from around her neck and walked to the bar. Ice rattled softly in the tumbler as she poured the single malt. A contented sigh escaped her lips with the first sip of the amber liquid. 

Madame Secretary leaned her hands on the cool marble edge of the bar and hung her head. She was exhausted. The day had been excruciatingly long, with added jetlag and the peace talks that were going nowhere. Both parties wanted more than they ever could get and had no idea of making any sort of a compromise. Garcetti had send the Secretary of State to mediate the peace talks because the United States of America just had to stick its nose in everything that happened in the Middle East. Being the most powerful country in the world had its drawbacks. 

Suddenly Elaine heard soft footsteps behind her and felt warm arms embracing her from behind. A kiss was pressed on her neck and she stood up straighter and turned around smiling.   
“Susan.” Elaine said and bent her head to claim the younger woman’s mouth in a kiss. Susan opened her lips and Elaine slipped her tongue in. Tongues duelling, both women moaned into the kiss, eyes closed and hands roaming. 

They had to come up for air, at some point. Leaning their foreheads together, chest heaving and breathing hard, they smiled at each other.   
“Hi” said Susan and smiled.   
“Hello yourself” Elaine almost whispered, lips grazing Susan’s. “How was your day today?”  
“Busy. Dusty. Sweaty.” Susan laughed lightly and kissed Elaine, nibbling at her lower lip. “You kept quite a pace at the refugee camp this morning. Was there some sort of a security issue?”   
Elaine sighed and disentangled herself, picking up her whiskey and sipping it before answering. “Yes. There was a threat. There is always a threat these days. But a large group of americans, lead by the secretary of state surrounded by discontented populace whose country is currently at war... Well, we were an obvious target. So they had us moving fast, harder to get a good aim, I guess.”   
“But if it was such a dangerous thing to do, why was it scheduled in the first place? And please don’t say it was some kind of a publicity stunt, to get the ratings up back home?” Susan was getting flustered. If, for some god awful reason the White House thought that the Secretary of State was somehow dispensable, along with most of the press core, she would... she didn’t know what she would do. She was getting angry. Elaine took her in her arms and pressed her lips to Susans temple.   
“Don’t worry. They won’t get me killed. And they certainly won’t kill off the press, however sorely they are tempted.” Elaine laughed softly.  
“How can you be so sure? What if there had been a suicide bomber in that throng today? We would all have been killed!” Susan had tears in her eyes. She was so much in love with Elaine that even the thought of losing her made her cry.   
“Darling. Please don’t cry. I’m here, with you, and I don’t plan on leaving you any time soon. Okay?” Elaine lifted Susans chin with her forefinger and looked deep into her eyes. Susan nodded and Elaine bent her head to capture the shorter woman’s lips in a hungry kiss.   
Susan responded and brought her hands to Elaine’s blouse buttons, starting to undo them with nimble fingers. Elaine undid Susans rope and found her to be naked underneath it.   
“Mhhmm... Were you waiting for me, huh?” she murmured while kissing Susan’s neck just below her ear.


	2. 2

Susan groaned and stretched her neck to give her lover a better access. “I might have...” With that she captured Elaine's lips in a passionate kiss and started walking backwards to the bedroom. Elaine followed willingly, stripping of her blouse and undoing the zipper of her skirt. By the time they got to the bed, Susan was naked and Elaine in her underwear and stay-up stockings. Susan sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Elaine to her, nuzzling her stomach with her lips. Elaine moaned softly and pushed Susan up on to the bed. She kissed her lover and felt Susan opening her bra sliding it off in one fluid motion. 

Susan was moaning and pressing her head to the pillow, trying to keep her hips grounded to the bed. Elaine’s head was between her thighs, tongue flicking Susan’s clit, fingers almost entering her.   
“Oh! My god Elaine! Please... harder... oh god... please, your fingers... inside, please!” Susan panted.  
“Your wish is my command, sweetheart” Elaine whispered and slid two long fingers in Susan, curling them just right to hit that special spot she knew would drive Susan over the edge. Still sucking at Susan’s clit Elaine bumped her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Susan moaned and Elaine felt her insides clenching around her fingers. She grazed Susan’s clit with her teeth and Susan cried out, coming with force. 

Susan saw stars, literally. She was breathing hard after the scream died, sweaty and floating in a bliss. Elaine eased her fingers out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Elaine started kissing her way up Susan’s body and kissed her deeply on the lips. Susan could taste herself on her lover’s lips and moaned again. 

“I love you Susan” Elaine said, lips touching her ear. Susan turned to face her and smiled.   
“I love you too, Elaine”. Susan thought that at that single moment she was the happiest she could ever get. Susan cupped one of Elaine’s breasts and brought the alert bud to her mouth. Elaine gasped and Susan pushed her on her back. Slowly, too slowly for Elaine, Susan started kissing her way downwards. When she got to Elaine’s lacy thong, she removed it kissing Elaine’s long legs all the way down and up again until she got to her target. 

“You’re so wet!” Susan said, dipping her tongue in Elaine’s wetness. Elaine bucked her hips and hissed a breath through her teeth. Susan licked Elaine’s folds, circling her clit, enjoying the taste of her lover. Elaine laid her hand on Susan’s head and made her look up.  
“Please Susan, fuck me now!” Elaine pleaded. Susan swallowed hard and felt arousal coursing in her pussy at the profanity. She nodded and dipped her head to Elaine’s clit, sliding two fingers deep into her lovers dripping vagina. She set a fast pace, Elaine’s hips meeting her every stroke. Susan sucked Elaine’s clit in her mouth and teased the nub with her tongue. She knew Elaine was close the way her walls clenched around her fingers so she added a third finger and Elaine’s hips froze in mid-air, the way they did every time just before Elaine came. 

And come she did. Elaine let out a deep guttural moan, her back arching from the bed. Susan waited until Elaine was resting still again and made her way up, snuggling to her lover. Elaine pulled her close, kissed her head and they wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Elaine reached out and pulled the covers over them. 

“Thank you, Susan. I love you so much it sometimes feels unreal” said Elaine. Susan sighed contently against her chest and placing a kiss between her breasts said “ I love you too, way more than I ever thought I could love anybody. And thank you, I know you are exhausted, but I am glad we had the energy to make love tonight, I have missed you so much lately”.


End file.
